


Day 2 -

by CrimsonfireSilvermelody



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, Vrainsrarepairsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonfireSilvermelody/pseuds/CrimsonfireSilvermelody
Summary: This is the real sleepingbeautyshipping no one can convince me otherwiseI dont own anything except the plot





	Day 2 -

**Author's Note:**

> For the second day of Vrains rarepairs week, prompt is fairy tales/nightmares
> 
> They're cute and they keep having plot that mirrors the other in plotty ways.
> 
> This story is a fairy tale au where the humans and ignis are at war with each other and magic exists at the cost of life points.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first short story.

It was always this way, wasn't it?

"My fair Maiden in Blue, you know I would do anything for you."

"I know my Knight, but you know why we can't be together."

"We can be together despite the war, my fair Maiden, we just need to win against the ignis forces."

"But my knight, we don't even know why they're fighting, what if we're making a grave mistake?"

He was always eager to run headfirst into danger for me, always keeping his promises.

"We're not my Maiden, and I shall destroy every single ignis for your sake alone, I promise."

"My knight..."

He gave me a small kiss on my nose, just a small peice of the immense love and adoration he held for me and vise versa.

"I must go now..."

"Please be careful my knight."

But he never took my caution seriously.

* * *

"Princess Zaizen."

I turned to look at one of this kingdom's top spies, and my one of my own personal assistants, known to most as Playmaker.

"Yes?"

"We found out the three reasons the ignis are fighting this war:

1\. To rid themselves of the oppressive rule of their Queen

 2. To finally show their skills off in a manner that can make them known..."

Playmaker looked around and then whispered softly into my ear.

"3. To find their chosen wielders, come I'll show you what I mean"

He took my hand graciously and let us into my secret garden, said to be home of many fairies.

"Why here?" 

"Because... No one else will be able to see this."

He rubbed his left arm, a strange purple mark appearing as he muttered under his breath.

"Come, ignis of darkness!"

He finished his chant and his eyes sparkled a vibrant emerald, as if a new magic had awoken inside him. The mark on his arm shifted and suddenly started glowing, stretching and pulling at itself until a new form finally emerged from Playmaker's arm.

"Is that?-"

"It is, my princess, I have been chosen to wield the ignis of darkness."

The tiny creature starred at me, its yellow bean eyes looking at my arm.

"Yusaku," it spoke with a tiny squeak, but noticeably, it didn't have a mouth, " She is the new chosen of the water ignis, we must get them together like we have and form the link so this war can end."

"The link? Why does he know your real name Playmaker?"

It was information he has only shared with the people he trusted most, like me.

"The link will form once every ignis has met with their chosen and it will close the rift between the monster world and our own. We must hurry."

* * *

 

Of course he was there to see my meeting with Playmaker, of course he saw that we were headed towards my secret garden. He always wanted to care for me, and he was always jealous of Playmaker for this reason...

"You told me we couldn't be together because of the war."

"We can't my Knight, you know this."

"Then what were you doing with Playmaker? Why did he lead you to the garden? What were you two talking about?"

"We were talking about the war, he found out how to end it."

"Oh were you now" he growled, I knew his jealousy was getting the best of him.

" _Yes_."

"Please, enlighten me, what did he say?"

"I can't..."

"You can't or you won't?" 

He had me cornered, pinning me against the wall. I looked into his silvery purply blue eyes.

I teared up. My arm started to glow.

"I can't Ryoken..."

One of my tears fell on my arm, turning the area blue.

He turned around and left the room while I was struggling to keep myself together. I cried out in pain as I summoned my ignis. She floated around the room as I fell to the ground.

 "Aqua... Help me... It hurts."

"I know it does, Aoi. It is a necessary evil of being an ignis holder but you are strong." She came closer to me. Both of her tiny blue hands began to glow.

I heard the door open again. I looked up to see my knight, furious. 

He took his sword and struck Aqua down with no mercy, making me feel everything she was and more. 

He gathered me up into his arms and stroked my hair.

"You're safe now my maiden, the ignis is no more..."

"You idiot!" Playmaker dashed the room and held Aqua tenderly in his hands, Ai attempting to console her and heal her. "Aoi is bonded with the water ignis! She feels everything the ignis does!" 

"No..." 

I whimpered in pain in the arms of my knight as I felt dizzy and everything went black.

He kept every promise.


End file.
